


Alphabet Story

by SimplyLeez



Category: The RageGaming Crew
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyLeez/pseuds/SimplyLeez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shots developed off a story (which can be any pairing from 'the crew') that has the letters of the alphabet to start each sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

As he looked forwards, over the houses and buildings, he could see the colourful sunset. Blue had turned to a golden yellow, burning orange and a majestic pink. Could his day get any better? Despite the beautiful evening he missed someone dear to him. Every time he would see the other, or even hear him, he would get butterflies in his stomach and became very nervous, but never showed it. Finally, someday, he would muster up the courage to tell him how he felt but not anytime soon by the sounds of it. 'Grow up!' he thought to himself, he was acting like a love sick school girl who has a crush on the hottest, most popular boy in school. How did he get to this point? It's idiotic when he thinks about it, he's in love with his best friend. Just now he realised how serious the situation was, he pulled away from his open window, realising someone will get hurt whether he decided to tell him or not. Knots formed and twisted in his stomach, making him feel extremely sick. Love, that's what it was. Maybe he was over reacting and maybe, just maybe, he will return the feelings. No! Of course not! Pathetic, that's what he thought of himself right now, getting so worked up of this; he was his best friend so he should be able to tell him everything. Question was, will he return his feelings or not? Reaching his answer, he got off the sofa, grabbed his keys and headed out of the door. Stars began to twinkle in the sky as night defended upon the town. Timidly knocking on his friend's apartment door, he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them slowly as if he was afraid something would hit him, he waited for a response. Unexpectedly, the door swung frantically open showing his friend standing there and simply smiled towards him; the other walked away, motioning for him to follow. Venturing after his friend, further into his apartment; he inhaled sharply, taking in the scent of the other that swarmed the room. What he didn't expect was for the other to stop short, spin around to face him and grab his arms. Xanthic colours poured from a singular lamp in the corner of the room, creating a comfortable atmosphere; as if they were in a movie they silently confessed their love and kissed quickly but romantically. Yawning silently the taller slurred a quick 'I love you' which was repeated by the smaller. Zephyr crept through the open window as the two tangled together on top of the bed, kissing each other softly and whispering to one another until they fell asleep together.

End?

Xanthic = yellow or yellowish

Zepther = a slight wind


	2. FlukeXRageXEvanz - 2 is better than 1 but what about 3

Another day was over and the evening had just begun as the sun started to set over the town. Rage was peering out of his open window in his apartment as he watched the sky change from blue to yellow, orange and pink. 'Pink, the colour of love,' he reminded himself and sighed; he was deeply and madly in love with his friend so much so it make him sick with regret, he didn't regret having feelings for his friend but because he was too much of a wimp to say anything without the fear of rejection. His head begun to hurt and he felt as if his insides were being thrown about inside of him, he'd had enough and he was going to do something about it.

He threw himself off of his sofa, grabbed his jacked and keys before leaving, closing the door heavily behind him. As he walked down the streets, that were slowly emptying as night fell, he ran his fingers through his hair as a light blush formed across his cheeks, he couldn't believe what he was about to do. He knew where he was staying while he was in the country, he was staying with his other friend. Rage crossed the street and strolled around the corner, he was stood in front of the door within a matter of seconds. He took a deep breath and slowly knocked on the door, waiting impatiently yet nervously.

The door swung open surprisingly quickly, showing a dimly lit apartment, and a short brunet appeared in the doorway, his hair was long and swept slightly over his face and he wore a blue hoodie that was slightly too big for him and a pair of boxers; he clearly wasn't expecting visitors. It was him, it was Evanz. Rage's mind went blank, he couldn't think of any words to say. "Uh, hey Rage. Fluke's out at the moment so-" Evanz begun as he stepped aside for Rage to get in and he turned on his heels and started to walk away from the other, "I wanted to talk to you really" Rage almost whispered. This caused Evanz to turn around sharply, he had never heard Rage so quiet or this nervous before and it worried him, a lot. "Are you okay? Is everything alright?" Evanz began to worry and panic a little but Rage wandered over to the other and grabbed his arms comforting him silently, their eyes locked and they both blushed at the intimacy, they had never been so close together and now the pressure was on Rage.

Rage took this opportunity and leant forwards, and down slightly, as he kissed the other for only a matter of seconds; he pulled away slowly, fearing the worst from his friend as his also pulled his hands away from the others arms. He frowned slightly as Evanz said nothing to him but just stood there, shocked. What Rage didn't expect was for Evanz to reach up for his collar and pull him back down slightly, into a more passionate kiss that lasted much longer. The both disconnected their lips but did not move apart, they savoured the feel of their bodies pressed together. Rage yawned silently and whispered into Evanz' hair "I love you" which Evanz then repeated after looking up slightly towards the other. "How about you stay here tonight?" Evanz questioned thirdly, "hmm," Rage pretended to ponder the thought "alright then I suppose so" he finished with a small smirk to which Evanz just chuckled at.

Once they were settled in bed, Evanz removing his hoodie and Rage removing his trousers and shirt, then interlacing their fingers and kissing each other lightly; who would have thought they were such cuties. They soon fell asleep in each other's arms. The door opened about fifteen minutes later and a tall blond walked in and upon seeing the two in the bed together he smiled and closed the door quietly; it was Fluke, the owner of the apartment. He had been out shopping for a few necessary things, which he was now putting away. He knew that the smaller had a crush on the taller pun-maker and now knowing he had what he wanted made him happy for him, but he couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. He wasn't jealous of Evanz or Rage but of what they had, they were what he wanted. He doubted that they did though and he wasn't going to risk it. After putting everything away he decided to take the sofa and a few blanket and go to sleep, after taking his top and jeans off.

The apartment was silent as the sun began to rise and shine light through the closed blinds where the three slept. It sounded so calm but not for long, Fluke bolted upright on the sofa where he previously lay. He was breathing quite heavily and quickly, he ran his fingers through his tangled and sweat covered hair. He began to grow slightly embarrassed and guilty for the, quite frankly hot, dream he just had which included the pair that were still sleeping in his bed. He slowly manoeuvredout from underneath the blankets and headed towards the bathroom before briefly looking back at the two in bed.

Rage awoke to the sound of running water coming from the bathroom, he glanced to his side to see Evanz lying extremely close to him, he smiled and kissed the smaller on the forehead which caused him to stir slightly. He laughed slightly before delicately removing the others hands from his chest and waist then grabbing his glasses from the bedside table; Rage slid out of the bed and headed towards the kitchen area for a drink. He had been around Flukes house enough times to know where things were; he located the cups, and just as the shower turned off, he turned the taps on and filled the glass with water. A quiet curse was heard from the other side of the door before Fluke stepped out, in nothing but a towel, but froze upon seeing Rage leaning again his kitchen cupboards, in nothing but his boxers.

Their eyes connected, after awkwardly looking over each other; Fluke swallowed hard before blushing a bright red, Rage then mimicking the action. A soft cough broke the silence and Fluke and Rage looked quickly over to Evanz, who was sitting up in the bed with the duvet covering his lower half. Evanz looked from one to the other with a questioning gaze as if he thought he had missed something, Rage looked nervously towards his boyfriend as he had just found his true feelings. Sure he had a crush on the blond a while back but he ignored it to the point where he thought it didn't exist anymore, obviously he was wrong, but he had a feeling the blond likes him back now.

The only problem was, well it would be mean to call Evanz a problem but Evanz was the only complication. They still stood there, they knew they needed to put what they felt into words but how? They were sure to make it awkward somehow. "Uh…" Rage begun to say but was soon cut off by Fluke "its fine, man, you don't have to say anything" he sounded so apologetic yet saddened by what he was saying himself "sorry" he ended up mumbling. Rage felt sorry for his friend, he knew what he wanted to saw but couldn't because he was afraid he would hurt somebody but really he is only hurting himself. Evanz looked towards Rage, his eyes wide but he motioned from his partner then to their friend next to him as if to say 'go on'.

Rage placed his glass down on the table top and walked slightly closer to Fluke, "sorry? For what?" Rage asked, raising and eyebrow slightly. "I-I…" Fluke stammered as he thought, "I can't sorry" he said before going to walk over to the opposite side of the room but was stopped short by Evanz grabbing his arm that wasn't holding his towel up. Fluke turned around slightly stunned by Evanz' actions; Evanz knelt up by the side of the bed, feeling slightly cocky, and whispered to Fluke "now, go kiss and make up". It was more of an order than a statement. Fluke wasn't sure if he was serious or not but as soon as Evanz placed a small kiss on his cheek he knew he was.

A smile formed on Flukes face as he focused his attention on Rage again, this caused the brunet to become slightly nervous as he hadn't heard what Evanz spoke to him but he trusted them both. Fluke was in front of Rage within a matter of seconds and he didn't hesitate to pull them closer together, their bodies clashed and lips collided; to say they felt something special was an understatement. They pulled apart when the heard a light giggle from Evanz but it didn't go unnoticed, "fucking adorable little shit" Rage mumbled against Flukes lips, Fluke motioned towards the bed where Evanz sat watching the scene. Rage and Fluke made their way to Evanz, with their hands together; Fluke leant down pecking Evanz on the lips, Rage following soon after he pulled away. They all laughed together as they sat on the bed throwing about countless amounts of kisses and 'I love you' until it was about midday and they thought they should probably put some clothes on and actually do something. But as strange as other people thought they were in love.


	3. HollowXRageXFluke - The cold never bothered me anyway

A sudden, cool gust of wind crept in from Hollows open window; a chill was sent straight down his spine as the wind drags him from his thoughts. He walks over to the window to close it but he is lost again, staring out into the night sky. The night is dead, there is no place for a brightly shining moon or twinkling stars, all there is are dark grey clouds that look as if they could release rain at any minute. With the silent countdown to rain starting he needed to make his decision quickly. Does he stay and let another sleepless night drag by? Or should he go and face what has been on his mind for days, no weeks, possibly even months? He decides to go. Even if he gets there and chickens out he could still use a nice nightly walk.

He slammed the windows shut and leaned against the wall, he pondered his approaches on things but there really isn't a good way to say 'hey I'm practically in love with two of my best friends'. He smiled faintly as he walked to grab his deep grey coat and keys; he walked out the door almost cautiously and made his way down to the main road. The air was cool and clean as he could feel small droplets of rain hit his face and hands every now and again, he pulled his coat closed some more to shield him from the rain. He could feel the rain slowly trailing through his hair and down his face as well as through his coat and deep blue jeans, plus when he stepped in each puddle on the pavement he could feel more water gathering in his trainers.

Dark, daunting, dominating clouds move across the sky as the rain began to fall harder and more frequently, so much that his hair was completely soaked within a matter of seconds and made him a lot colder. People began to scatter off of the streets or pull up hoods or umbrellas, Hollow simply walked slightly quicker but it just made him feel sick; the quicker he got there the quicker he would have to put his thoughts together. Miniature streams ran down the sides of the roads and large puddles formed as the heavy rain bounced off the pavement; a car sped past him and through the water at the side of the road, covering him with water in the process, he let out a quiet growl and shook his head to rid it of rain which didn't work very well. The streets were practically empty and deadly silent, except from the occasional car passing.

Just as Hollow was going to turn the corner he spotted a figure that was crossing the road but they must have stumbled half way as all Hollow saw was them fall to the ground. His natural instinct told him to help the stranger that had fallen as a car could come any minute. So he did. He ran over to the other as quick as he could and grabbed their arms, helping to bring them to a stand "are you alright?" Hollow questioned as he helped them to the side of the road, the stranger was wearing a black waterproof jacket with a hood, simple black jeans that seemed stuck to his legs with water and soaked black converses. "Yeah I'm-" the other started to reply but stopped short and lifted his head to see the other "wait, Hollow?" He questioned as he pulled down his hood, not caring that there was heavy rain falling. He had short dark hair, the colour that matched his eyes, and he wore rectangular glasses to which the rain began to cling to; it was Rage.

Hollow blushed a faint pink, "h-hey" he stuttered "are you alright?" He repeated. "Uh, yeah I'm fine I think" Rage reassured him after some thought "I'm a bit cold though" he laughed slightly. "So where we're you heading?" Hollow questioned the smaller brunet who just blushed in response, "I was- uh I was going to see Fluke but he wasn't in so I decided to um visit you since it was on my way home but..." He trailed off looking down slightly; Hollow got slightly confused at this why would he want to see me? And after Fluke? "Uh if you don't mind me asking why?" Hollow questioned, genuinely curious, "um I don't really- I know this- I think this will sound a little, um, crazy but I kind of have feelings for you two" Rage answered trailing off towards the end feeling extremely embarrassed.

"I'm sorry" Rage choked out as it sounded like he was going to cry, and that he did, his tears mixed with the rain water streaming down his face; Hollow was shocked but pulled the smaller into a comforting hug as he shushed him, trying to calm him down, "I love you too" he whispered into Rages ear. Rage pulled back out of the hug to look at the other with an are-you-fucking-serious face to which Hollow just smiled at and pressed his lips to the others, equally as cold and wet, lips. They pulled apart and simply looked at each other until Hollow grabbed Rages hand, practically dragging him down the street until he caught up. Rage looked at the taller in confusion and wondered why he was so eager to get down the street, "well? Let's go see if Flukes in yet" he stated as if it was the most normal, casual reply to the situation; "wait, what?" Rage asked more to himself than to Hollow. "Well you said that you liked both of us so I- well I was originally going there so…" Hollow replied casually, "Wait do you…? You do… oh man" Rage exclaimed happily as he connected the dots in his head to which Hollow simply smiled at the others stupidity.

"Dude, you could have like said something before just pulling me like that" Rage commented sarcastically angry, before squeezing the others hand; their confident both grew knowing the other felt the same. Rage grabbed the other hand in a firmer grasp, almost as if he was afraid he'd lose him but also as if he was a shy little child clinging to their mother and refusing to make new friends on the first day of school. They turned around a final corner and were stood by the apartments where Fluke lived. Hollow proceeded to walk forward to ring for Fluke but was held back by Rage, "H-hollow what if he doesn't feel the same?" he nervously questioned and he was unusually shy; "look don't worry I'm pretty sure he will but if he doesn't you still have me" Hollow reassured him.

"Um, excuse me but you're kind of in the way" a familiar yet polite voice from behind the two caused them to jump slightly but turn around and faced them. Stood there was Fluke, his blond hair sticking to his face and his very thin hoodie soaking wet along with the rest of his clothes. "Oh, hey guys, what are you doing here?" Fluke asked slightly confused but had more excitement in his tone than before; the two looked at each other anxiously, obviously Fluke hadn't realised their interlaced fingers, Hollow pulls away from Rage slightly but only to put him arm around him. Fluke was slightly confused by this action, his eyebrows raised in intrigued confusion not mocking confusion like expected.

"Look, we came here because we wanted to tell you something, we were originally coming separately, but we didn't know how you would react-" for once it was Hollow that was rambling on but was stopped short by Rage, who used his loud voice to his advantage, "we like you, okay? And more than 'in the friend way' is what he's trying to say". Fluke looked at them both shocked but also conflicted with his feelings; he'd never really thought about it much, well that was a lie, he'd thought about them a lot. Sometimes separately, sometimes together. Sometimes affectionately, sometimes lustfully. But he could never imagine them both standing here now, both confessing their love for him and he was just standing there. Rage slowly shrunk back into Hollows embrace with embarrassment; across from them Fluke stood eyes wide and mouth slightly agape until he came to senses, his eyes darted between the two before a small smile appeared on his face, "I love you guys too" he said quietly but was still heard over the sound of the falling rain, the use of the word guys made it sound not so romantic but he used it because he wanted to make sure it was directed at both of them.

There was a few seconds of awkward silence before Hollow spoke up, "well come here then" he chuckled jokingly to not make Fluke feel too uncomfortable; Fluke did as he was told and joined the others in their embrace, Hollow slightly on his left with an arm around his waist meaning his arm was resting on Hollows shoulder while he put his other arm around Rages waist as Rage brought his hand up to Flukes neck. To anyone else watching them it would have just looked like a jumble of people but they all smiled at the closeness of each other. As all their heat combined on this cold day, Fluke leant in ever so slightly and gently kissed Rage which clearly caught him off guard as when he pulled away his face was entirely flushed red. Fluke and Hollow chuckled lightly at this which in turn caused Rage to go shades deeper, "hey I'm not forgetting about you though" Fluke spoke softly as he grazed Hollows lips before pushing firmly against him.

A loud roar of thunder pulled the two apart and the three looked to the sky. A second crash of thunder was heard only this time louder which caused Rage to whimper slightly, the other two smirked at the other childishness and fearfulness. Fluke quickly ushered them inside in order to avoid the storm, even if they were already soaked and freezing cold. Once inside they all rid themselves of their wet clothes, except boxers of course, and decided they would watch a movie all cuddled up on the bed with a tremendous amounts of blankets and some tea after all a miserable and cold night wasn't going to spoil their fun.


	4. RageXHollowXFlukeXEvanz - Can you feel the love tonight?

The two friends laughed together at the shorter ones stupidity and inability to complete everyday tasks, soon enough they were ill through laughing. A sudden vibration from the coffee table in front of the two was enough to make them calm down and stop laughing, the taller picked up his phone and read the text he had just received 'hey Hollow do you and Rage want to come over?' Hollow just sighed and replied with 'yeah sure and I can bring Rage'. "We're going 'round Flukes" Hollow told Rage; "huh? Why?" Rage finally spoke up, after looking up from his own phone, "because I just feel like it. No because he asked us to" Hollow replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "Uh fine" Rage groaned as the other got up but he simply lay flat out on the others sofa and closed his eyes; "oi get up man" was heard along with a light slap to the face, as he opened his eyes he saw Hollow staring down on him jokingly angry to which he just laughed at. Hollow raised an eyebrow at him but just laughed and walked towards the door, "well you coming" he asked while opening the door, Rage dragged himself up to join the other and they made their way outside.

The warm summers air hit them both as the sun gazed down upon the town, still a light breeze trickled through the trees seeming to make everything feel more calm; no cars passed by and the streets were fairly empty except for the occasional person passing, usually alone with headphones in or with another and their fingers interlaced. "Uh it's too hot!" Rage complained to no one in particular though the other felt he should answer "yeah but you'd be complaining if it was too cold" he stated chuckling which just received a snicker and a glare. The weather was extremely warm, well way to warm for England anyway, you couldn't be out longer than ten minutes without needing sun cream or some sort of shade. The two soon found themselves standing outside of Flukes apartment door, while standing there the two of them both thought the heard laughing more like giggling coming from inside but it wasn't Flukes voice; Hollow knocked on the door and they both waited impatiently.

The door was swiftly pulled open to reveal a short brunet in the doorway, his long-ish hair was dishevelled, his hoodie was slightly up at his hips and his dark jeans pulled down slightly which showed quite a bit of skin. "Oh hi!" He called out the two standing in the hallway "Fluke!" He shouted, popping his head back into the apartment but quickly looked back, "come in then" he said with a defeated sigh. "Uh, hey Evanz" Rage greeted the shorter brunet as he and Hollow entered the apartment; as Hollow closed the door the two guests couldn't help but notice that Fluke wasn't here, Evanz seemed to almost feel their confusion so he walked to the other side of the sofa and softly kicking at what seemed to be the ground but obviously wasn't when a groan was heard in response.

"Get up man!" Evanz exclaimed almost angrily, "okay, okay, I'm up" a familiar voice practically yelled from the floor seconds before Fluke jumped to a standing position and startling everyone else in the process. "Hey guys" Fluke greeted the two guests while he ushered Evanz out of the way "sit down, sit down" he almost rushed the two to take a seat on the sofa and they followed. "So can I get you guys anything, tea? Water?" Fluke questioned no one in particular, "do you even need to ask?" Hollow chuckled which made everyone else laugh and was followed by the other two shouting 'no thanks'.

Soon enough Fluke came through, passed Hollow his tea and sat down on a chair slightly to the side of the sofa. Evanz laughed nervously as he leant against the wall seeing nowhere else to sit and Fluke seemed to realise as he spoke up, almost jokingly but Evanz knew he was serious "come here Evanz boy". Evanz laughed again, shaking his head, but walking over to Fluke never the less, who simply spun the shorter around and placed him on his lap. The brunet squeaked and blushed heavily at the sudden action but Fluke just smiled and rested his chin on the other shoulder. Rage and Hollow glanced at each other, as if to confirm they were seeing things right, both having a small blush across their cheeks.

Fluke noticed the twos shared look and spoke up "so?" he attempted to make conversation; the other two turned their attention back to Fluke, who now had Evanz completely pushed up against him and his head resting on his shoulder. "So?" Rage repeated and opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by Hollow, "sorry but are you two…?" he asked trailing off at the end of his sentence but gesturing between the two. "Dating?" Fluke said boldly as if he finished Hollows sentence and answered it at the same time; Hollow just graciously nodded his head while Rage nodded in approval, meanwhile, Evanz laughed nervously but was a deep shade of red.

Silence fell upon the four, it wasn't that awkward but it wasn't that comfortable either. Fluke nuzzled Evanz' neck, Rage twizzled his phone in his hand and Hollow sipped his tea before Fluke asked a very bold question; "have you guys ever thought of dating? Like you know each other?" the question was so abrupt and serious that Hollow choked on his tea and Rage dropped his phone on the floor. "Are you serious?" Hollow asked, after recovering from a coughing fit, although he didn't seem angry just embarrassed. "Yeah" Fluke resorted casually before shrugging his shoulders; "so…?" Fluke dragged the word out as if prompting the two in question to speak, who were now blushing madly. "I, uh no, I'd never r-really thought about i-it" Rage stuttered, lying ever so slightly, he had thought about it and quite often too; "me either" Hollow agreed and took another sip of tea.

"Well, would you?" Evanz asked this time, although slightly more timid than Fluke but just as intrigued; they both stammered over their words before coming to a complete stop, Hollow hid his head in his hands but Rage spoke up "hmm well…" he said mulling it over seriously. "You're joking right?" Hollow groaned, turning his head in his hands to look at the other, he though he must be joking as it's what he does and what he's known for; "no…?" Rage spoke softly and almost questionably "I mean like, I've thought that-" he stopped abruptly as he realised what he was saying, "oh my god" he mumbled to himself as he brought a hand to his mouth.

"Wait, what?" Hollow looked up at the other, not in anger or disgust but with confusion, "ooh, I think he loves him" Fluke teased slightly but only stated what the others were thinking. "Shut up!" Rage glared at Fluke, his eyes glazed over with tears which physically hurt him to hold back, "shhhh" Hollow calmly silenced everyone as he put his tea down on the coffee table; everyone watched Hollow as he slowly placed his hand on Rage's knee, as he got closer and closer, as he leaned in and met the smaller in a sweet and passionate kiss, as he pulled away slowly and he smiled faintly before sitting back proudly but not before grabbing his tea.

Evanz and Fluke stared at the situation with wide eyes they didn't expect either of them to make a move at all, let alone Hollow be so cocky about it. Fluke whispered to Evanz who just smirked slightly at it but his face also showed an unsure expression, "well is that it" Fluke teased seeing how much he could get out of the other two. Hollow and Rage shared another glance, which was more confused than the last, and they both looked directly over at Fluke; "well just one kiss" Fluke snickered almost cruelly if it wasn't for the smile on his face. Hollow gulped hard while the bright blush on Rage's face didn't budge, 'how far did he want them to go?' was the question that when around the heads of the other three while they looked towards Fluke slightly confused.

Fluke sighed as he knew he wasn't getting anywhere but he had a back-up plan, if they weren't going to move he would! Although he was acting fearless inside he was scared, scared of the rejection, sure he'd talked to Evanz about it but what would the other two say but now was not the time for backing out of this. He ushered Evanz off his lap, so he was standing, and forcefully, but not too rough, pulled Hollow in by his collar into a kiss which clearly surprised all of them; Hollow gasped into the kiss and Fluke was hesitant but took the opportunity, as Hollow hadn't pulled away yet. Fluke's eyes squeezed shut followed by Hollow's fluttering closed so all they saw was black, Hollow pulled the other closer with one arm resting on his shoulder but the other on the sofa arm while Fluke's stayed on Hollow's collar but his other hand grabbed Hollow's free hand on the sofa.

Soon enough they broke apart, their breathing uneven and small content smiles on their faces. They turned back to the other two slowly, unsure of what their reactions would be they expected them to be shocked or possibly even horrified (I mean hey they've just started practically dating someone then goes and kisses your friend but no big deal). The two were staring at them with blank faces but wide eyes, as if they couldn't believe what they just saw, suddenly Evanz cracks a smile as he walked back over to the others and interlaced his fingers with Fluke's. It suddenly clicked in the others minds 'he knew' but for how long was the question or the even bigger question was why?

Hollow opened his mouth to question the whole situation but was beat to it by Rage, as a quiet yet confused 'what' left his lips; Fluke suddenly felt guilt wash over him, he hadn't been thinking completely straight, "I-I'm sorry, I-I just, I don't know… I like all of you so much and… I though t-that…" Fluke physically began to break down and tears formed in his eyes. Rage was taken aback by how Fluke's confidence crumbled so easily; Rage swiftly stood, before he knew what he was doing, he took a few strides before he was in front of the blond but didn't give himself to come to a complete stop before he leant down and hastily pressed his lips to the others, he held the others face in his hands as Fluke rested his hands on his hips.

They pulled apart but stayed within close proximity of each other, "I didn't mean for you to get upset I was just confused, okay?" Rage reassured the blond, "ha you confused? Never!" they heard Hollow exclaim sarcastically before he and Evanz burst out laughing. "Haha very funny, let's all laugh at my stupidity" Rage responded while standing up again and rolling his eyes, "we're laughing with you not at you" Evanz lied and with that they all began laughing. Fluke stood up abruptly, grabbing everyone's attention, before he tugged Rage and Evanz into a hug which was greatly returned; "come here Hollow!" Fluke demanded, back to his louder self, but only received a groan in return. "Fine if you don't come to us we'll come to you" Evanz pouted before they all broke apart and piled atop of Hollow which ended up with them all huddled together on the sofa, to be honest it wasn't totally romantic but they were all content and they loved each other.


End file.
